1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of telephone dial pulse parameter testing, and especially to a method for determining independent of the subscriber line length--the time parameters of dial pulses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The determination of time parameters of dial pulses is of importance for instance in the noise suppression of a subscriber connection. The pulse duration/pulsing interval ratio of telephone dial pulses is measured and evaluated according to the relationship ##EQU1## sometimes referred to as percent break.
The time values measured for this purpose in the subscriber circuit at the telephone central office for the pulse duration and interval duration of dial pulses are dependent on the length of the telephone subscriber's line, so that values derived according to prior art techniques do not give exact information about the actual conditions in the dial pulsing switch in the subscriber terminal. As the line lengths differ from subscriber connection to subscriber connection, this influence cannot be taken into account in a lump sum.
It is therefore the object of the invention to indicate a method for determining the time parameters of dial pulses where the influence of the line length of a telephone subscriber's line is excluded.